


The Gift I Give To You

by DaydreamingSkeptic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gift for a friend, Lupin's Insecurity, Remadora fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingSkeptic/pseuds/DaydreamingSkeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for a wonderful friend of mine, who requested a fluffy, love-filled Remadora oneshot to take her mind off our exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift I Give To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title is sort of a play on words, as this is a present for a close friend who asked me to write some Remadora whilst we were supposed to be revising. Oops. Ah well, who needs good grades? Hahaha... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little piece of fluff.

Lupin sighed as he gazed at Tonks, watching her as she read by the fire.

"Yes?" She inquired, turning her body to face him in the armchair.

"Nothing." He replied, "Please, don't let me disturb you from your reading."

She smiled and closed her book, placing it on the plush armrest of her chair. "I'd much rather you did. You're far more interesting than-" She picked up her book and checked the cover, "The Numerous Uses of Cabbage in Modern Potions. Seriously, who bought this?" She laughed, and Lupin couldn't help but crack a smile.

Tonks stood and walked over to him, sitting down in his lap with her legs over the armrest. "You do know that I love you, right?" She said, cupping his cheek tenderly with her warm hand.

Lupin only looked at her for a moment, as if trying to find a flaw in her sincerity. "Yes, of course. I just find it difficult to understand why sometimes, that's all." He admitted, threading his fingers through Tonks' bright pink hair.

She smiled up at him lovingly, her thumb now tracing the deep scar that ran across his cheek. "You silly man. I love you, Remus, with everything I have, and I love you because you are brave," She kissed the top of his scar, "and kind," she kissed a little lower, "and loyal." And lower still. "And this, this doesn't define you. You are _whole_ , Remus, and I'd love you even if you weren't, so don't you ever doubt that." And she nudged him down until their lips met in the gentlest of touches.

Lupin pulled away slightly, and said, "I am only whole because you make me so."

And then his lips were pressed to hers once more, and her eyes fluttered shut, and nobody saw it when her hair turned a contented, complete shade of blue.


End file.
